


Road to Hell

by Kestrealbird



Series: Blood Oath [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abusive Parents get the death they deserve, Dark! Ignis, Drabble, Ignis is a little fucked up but thats fine, Minor Character Death, More Dark! Chocobro fic lmao, Other, creative imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Prompto's parents take their abuse a step too far and Ignis decides it's high time they left the picture. Permanently.





	Road to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo boy is it hot in here or is that just me and my kink for Dark! Ignis showing lmao. Listen this wasn't going to be a series but now it is and honestly I have zero regrets because I love me some Dark Fic. So in case yall are wondering; the bros all have very dark, fucked up sides to them that they're hiding from eachother, and I'll be exploring Gladio and Noctis at a later date, but whether they ever find out about eachother's dark secrets is up to interpretation

The best part about all of this is that he _could_ drag out their pain, if he really wanted to. He knows just how to cut; how to drag the knife across your sternum, hot enough to make you scream but never enough to end the toxic burn against the skin. He’s always disliked Prompto’s parents - has imagined a multitude of ways to finally make them disappear forever - but this one is the most effective.

He hadn’t planned it, not at first, but seeing those bruises on Prompto’s hips, the scars behind his eyes and the flinches when a belt snapped into place, had flipped his plans from ‘keep them alive for Prompto’s sake’ to ‘make sure they never breath a filthy lie again’. He could drag this out, but that’s a mercy they hardly deserve.

The mask that covers his lower face is sprayed with the mother’s blood from where his knife had slashed across her throat, drowning her in the same red that had leaked from Prompto’s wrists. He adjusts his black gloves so his skin doesn't get tainted with their filth, and checks his mask, making sure that there’s no chance that he can breath the same disgusting air that they do. The father no longer fights against the restraints that keep him on the metal table, the bright light above him flickering with promise as Ignis moves his knife above the man’s heart.

Ignis has no mercy to spare for them, and he feels nothing but deep-rooted satisfaction as he plunges the knife into the father’s chest, carving out his heart in the semblance of a gift that he’ll never give. Prompto would never forgive him, but that’s alright. He doesn't need forgiveness.

The disposal is easy enough, and it’s kinder to pretend that they’ve abandoned Prompto, because at least it keeps his friends hopes up. Besides, abandonment is an easy fix, and Prompto will be better for it later. Ignis has paved his own road to hell; he looks forward to following it all the way down.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Road to Hell Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676778) by [suarhnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir)




End file.
